


Inspiring Imaginative Play in the Logical, Literal Children.

by Acecreatesthings



Series: Caution! Children At Play [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Babies, Gen, I just wanted baby content okay, It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecreatesthings/pseuds/Acecreatesthings
Summary: Roman and Logan find themselves in a predicament.
Series: Caution! Children At Play [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Inspiring Imaginative Play in the Logical, Literal Children.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Fair warning Patton is a little scary in this Chapter but don't worry Logan and Roman talk to him! This will be the first in a long-running series that I'm calling Caution! Children at play! I hope you enjoy!

Roman ran into the nearest room and slammed the door shut panting heavily. The dragon witch had teamed up with Remus’s own version of her. Because of course, she had. 

“Roman?” Roman hung his head in exasperation. He’d ran into Logan’s room. The one-room that would have negative consequences from his room become real. “Roman... what is on your back?” Roman blinked and glanced back at his back confused making eye contact with what appeared to be a ragged rubber dog toy that looked like it had been Frankensteined together. Roman carefully peeled it off more than a little uncomfortable as the rubber slowly began to turn real. He stared at it for a long time trying to process what was happening. He just had a staring contest as the thing turned disgustingly real before it clicked. 

“OH !#$% it’s a spell!” He pulled the door open and threw it out of the room desperately and shut the door putting his back to it and summoning his shield. 

“Don’t just THROW IT OUT!” Logan scolded stepping forward before sighing in exasperation. It was too late. 

“Hey, Princey Did you like our gift?” Roman heard Remus’s voice outside followed by the sound of exploding magic and a blast of green and red light. Logan frowned uncertainly looking at roman confused and Roman sighed putting his shield away. Right at the same time as someone *screamed* in frustration. Logan and Roman made eye contact for a moment before rushing out of his room and into the common area where a young boy in a dark purple hoodie was crying as an older boy with a yellow turtleneck pulled on his hair. 

“Lemme go!!” Virgil screamed and Logan and Roman recovered from their initial shock and ran over separating the two Roman taking Deceit and Logan taking Virgil. Roman was quickly tackled from behind by a blurring green figure who bapped him in the face with a lightsaber and giggled. 

“Okay… so… spell.” Roman reached behind him and grabbed Remus who flipped upside down giggling madly. 

“Wheeee!” He cheered “Did you know that the lightsaber can cut you in half?” He swung the lightsaber. Now real and roman grabbed it throwing it away from the boy before he could injure someone. “Awww,” Remus whined. 

“Roman,” Logan said very slowly. “What. Happened.” 

“I dunno ask short stack here!” Roman held up Remus by the green overalls and the boy kicked wildly. 

Dee was silent standing beside Roman he looked… eerily normal. Excluding both of his eyes being catlike. It was unnerving. 

“Someone find Patton while I figure out how to fix this.” Logan sighed exasperated walking over to the now unmoving spell, squeaky toy, thing. 

“NO!” Virgil cried clinging to Logan’s arm. “You can’t leave us alone!” Logan blinked looking back at Virgil. 

“Virgil, how old are you right now?”    
  
“S-Six.” He stammered. 

“You’re old enough to be over your separation anxi-” He stopped when the young boy with a light blue button-up with a grey bowtie walked out adjusting his glasses.    
  
“Hey, kiddos.” He smiled. “We aren’t fighting are we?”    
  
“No!” Virgil squeaked shaking his head and Deceit didn’t answer. Logan stared at Patton trying to recall when Patton had looked like this. Patton turned to Logan and held eye contact and it hit him. 

“Repression.” He murmured aloud and Virgil glanced up at him confused. “Patton you’re ten years old aren’t you.” 

“Nine actually.” Patton corrected smiling brightly. “You got really big logan!” 

“Uh-huh.” Logan glanced back at Roman who was holding Remus behind him protectively. This was shortly before Patton started repressing Virgil and the others in an effort to make Thomas a better person. by the way Virgil was clinging to his hand and shaking he’d already started bullying them into submission. “Actually.” Logan made a decision. “Since Roman and I are so big. We’re going to be your parents for now.” 

“Oh good. Cuz Thomas is a baby.” Remus piped up and Roman Logan and Patton stared at him as he pointed to the common area floor where Thomas was just… sitting there chewing on his toes. He peered up at the others and waved.

“Hi!” He cooed and roman had to take a moment to cover his mouth. That was  _ so. Cute _ . 

“Ah yes. I forgot Thomas could visit us at this age.” Logan sighed walking over and picking the boy up. “Hello, Thomas.”    
  
“Hiya wogan,” Thomas answered smiling brightly as Logan handed him a Rubix cube. “Oooh.” 

“Roman.” Logan looked over at the only other adult in the room. “This spell is not permanent is it?”    
  
“I don’t... Think so?” 

“Great. You will help me assess this situation tonight. For now. You entertain the… children. And I will cook.” 

“Uh.” Roman awkwardly took Thomas from Logan now holding Thomas in one hand and Remus by his overall straps in the other. “Okay… Who wants to… hear a story?” 

“Is it a good story?” Patton asked very seriously and Roman shifted nervously.    
  
“Uh-huh.” 

* * *

“Dee.” Roman had finished putting Thomas down for a nap and Remus had crashed with him. The two had gotten excited running around and playing tag. (It had been swords but after Remus nearly cut Thomas’s arm off Patton yelled at Remus until it was just tag.) Virgil sat in the corner of the couch with his headphone’s eyes closed and not moving. For all Roman knew the kid was napping too. Patton was in the kitchen with Logan asking questions about what he was doing (he was reading up on spells. Though nothing really came up in his library since that was more Roman’s forte) Deceit, however… had just been sitting on the floor. Silently watching. Roman was honestly worried. He hadn’t spoken a word since changing. 

“Dee.” He echoed and the boy turned to stare at him eyes wide and roman held his hands up as he sat down beside the boy. “Are you okay?” Deceit cocked his head confused and roman shifted uncomfortably. Thomas still didn’t know any sign language. So instead he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down the question again before handing the pencil and the paper to the boy. Deceit carefully scrawled out yes. 

_ Can you talk? _

_ No. I’m not allowed.  _

_ Why? _

_ Because I’m a liar.  _

He pointed to Patton who was laughing at his own joke while logan sighed in exasperation. 

“Oh.” Roman murmured. That was right. Most of Thomas’s lies at seven were lies of omission. “Well… I’m a liar too. Did you know that?”    
  
“what?” Deceit finally spoke up in confusion and Virgil took off his headphones sitting up curiously. 

“Yeah! I’m responsible for Thomas’s love of theater! I help him Act. And!” He stood up offering Deceit a hand up. “So do you.” Deceit confusedly took the hand up and Roman waved his hand around spinning Deceit as if they were dancing until the living room had a little stage (A blanket on the floor). 

“Hello, my fair maiden.” roman placed a hand on his chest in a dramatic pose. “What might be troubling you today?” Deceit stared at Roman for a long moment and he winked at them. Deceit smiled nervously and took a step towards Roman. 

“Uh… a dragon keeps trying to kidnap me?” He tried and Roman pulled him close into a side hug throwing up a dramatic illusion of a dragon standing before them.

“Very well! I shall vanquish this dragon for you! And then! We shall wed!” 

“Okay!!” Deceit was smiling genuinely now. 

“What,” Virgil said.

“WHAT!” Patton snapped and the illusion faded as he stormed forward. “No!” He insisted. “We’re a BOY. We aren’t maidens! And we don’t marry other boys!” He yanked deceit away from Roman and shoved him to the floor. 

“Patton-“ Roman tried to protest but Logan already placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder. 

“Patton. We need to have a talk.” 

Logan walked with Patton into the kitchen and had a hushed conversation with him. Meanwhile Roman realized Virgil was crying and Deceit was silently sitting on the floor again. 

“Okay. Guys?” Roman sat down next to Dee and Gestured for Virgil to join them. Virgil hesitantly obeyed still sniffling. “You’re okay.” He waved his hands out and summoned a puppet version of himself. “It’s okay to like pretty things.” He made the puppet do a bow as an elegant red dress appeared on it. “It’s okay to like other boys.” A puppet version of the adult version of Dee ran at the puppet roman and the puppets disappeared when they collided. “Patton’s just scared.” 

“We’ll be different. People will look at us.” Anxiety murmured quietly “They’ll be mad.” Roman gently placed a hand over Virgils and smiled at the boy. 

“Is that our fault?” he asked quietly and Anxiety thought about this before shaking his head. 

“We don’t control how others behave and view us,” Roman said simply. “But if they’re going to look at us. Wouldn’t it be nice to have some control over why?” Virgil cocked his head and roman stood up putting on the prince outfit from the end of beauty and beast. “People stare at actors too. But they stare because they like us.” Dee looked up at him as he spun and changed into the costume JD had from heathers. “Acting is also a form of lying.” He winked at Deceit. “Without Dee, I wouldn’t be able to do my job.” Virgil looked up at Deceit and they made eye contact for a brief moment before Virgil looked back down at his hands. 

“Virgil.” Roman sat back down in his regular outfit. “You’re just as important. You’re who pushes Thomas to keep practicing so that Dee and I can  _ both _ do our jobs.” Virgil looked up at him in awe and Roman smiled softly. 

“Good and bad are societal constructs,” Logan spoke up and the room turned to look at him as he had a hand on Patton’s shoulder. “Not one of us is good or bad. We all exist to perform our duties. And as long as we’re doing them. That is what matters. Do you understand Patton?” Patton nodded quietly. 

“I’m sorry.” he murmured and Virgil and Dee stared at him. “I’ll try to be nicer.” 

“You guys wanna watch a movie?” Roman offered, breaking the awkward silence. 

“Can we watch the nightmare before Christmas?” Virgil asked quietly and Roman smiled. 

“Yeah, buddy. Sure thing.” He got up to put the movie into the TV and then sat down on the couch. He blinked surprised when Dee and Virgil both crawled on opposite sides of him curling up under his arms as the movie started. Patton sat down on the other side of Virgil and Logan sighed sitting beside him. 


End file.
